


Understanding

by Misanagi



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-11
Updated: 2006-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-12 04:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misanagi/pseuds/Misanagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Trowa regains his memories there are still some things to figure out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Understanding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Raletha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raletha/gifts).



Heero was waiting in the hangar when Wing Zero, Sandrock and Deathscythe returned. Duo jumped out in his Gundam first and left the hangar immediately, giving Heero a wink. Quatre was next. His suit was still shutting down when he jumped out. He stopped in front of Heero, gave him a sad smile and said, "Take care of him," before leaving the hangar. Heero was about to follow Quatre when Wing Zero's cockpit opened.

It was evident, just by his posture and the look in his eyes, that Trowa had regained his memories. Heero waited until Trowa landed in the catwalk to approach him. They smiled at each other. A small smile many would have missed but that was all the communication needed between them.

Trowa's eyes then started searching the hanger, the smile slowly slipping away.

"He left," Heero said. "He doesn't feel he deserves you."

Taking a step closer to Heero, Trowa put a hand on Heero's shoulder. "I wasn't his fault."

"I know," Heero replied, and saw the question in Trowa's eyes. "I got to know him," he explained. "And then I understood what you said in Antarctica, about being able to love two persons equally."

The smile returned to Trowa's face, this time hopeful.

"I know what you see in him," Heero continued. "And I see it too."

Leaning closer, Trowa pressed a soft kiss on Heero's lips. "We should go to him. He needs us right now."

Heero nodded as they made their way out of the hanger. They needed Quatre too.


End file.
